The lost Angle and The Demon
by xXA-dreamers-lieXx
Summary: Amaya Amaterasu is a shy girl, never speaks her mind. Gaara is an outcast and the leader of the most feared group in Kuna Academy. What happens when a girl known as an angle to everyone else starts to live with a demon? Rated M. for langue.


Ok I can do this. I can, really. My father looked down at me, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips. That's all my father ever gave me. A small smile. My father had told me a few days ago that starting to day I would be living with a old friend of his family. He had to leave for a across sea job that he had received for work. I think the family has a son about a year older then me…or at lest that's what father thinks.

"Now Amaya don't be to shy." Father warned me calmly. I was terribly shy for a girl my age. Not many people know the real me.

Father placed his hand on my lower back and pushed my forward slightly as he knocked on the door. It wasn't a large house, just a small three bedroom home. One for their son, one for them and one for me. I gulped as the door opened reveling a tall thin but well built boy. He was about a good two inches taller then me, with a light crimson color hair that was tussled and messy. His eyes were a dazed sea-foam green outlined in a think layer of black. His clothes were much like my owe really. A pair of back boots with straps, black pants with deep crimson stitching and chains hanging from them hugged his waist line. He had on a long live black fish net, that was torn in areas and frayed at the edges, over a tight fitting black tank top. He stared at us for a moment before a he turned and walked away. Shortly after a woman with long auburn hair appeared in the door way and smiled.

"Chieko!" The woman exclaimed. Father smiled back warmly. I noted. He never smiled at my that way. He hardly ever looked at me. Sighing mentally I turned my attion back to the woman, she was staring at me in a strange way. Almost sadly.

"Amaya…you look so much like your mother Asami." She said, her voice light and genital. I was a lot like my mother. Black hair, silver-blue eyes that seemed to always glow. Pale ivory skin that was flawless, and shy. Mother was a shy, sweet woman. I miss her terribly. I was snapped out of my thoughts as my father nudged me slightly in the back.

"Amaya why don't you asked Etsuko here to show you to your room, I must be leaving now anyways. It was nice seeing you again Etsuko. Take care Amaya." Father said and then he disappeared down the path to the car and was gone. I smiled shyly up at Etsuko. She returned the smile and stepped aside.

"Dear I'm sure you can find the room your self. Just fallow the music it's the door across the hall." She told me, then turned and disappeared through an arced doorway. I picked my bags and did as she had instructed. She was right, it was quite easy to find my room. What with the blasting music coming from the door across from mine. I could just make out the lyrics to 'Animal I Have Become' by Three Days Grace. That must be there son's room. I wonder what his name was again. Oh well, maybe I'll ask Etsuko later.

Dinner had already passed by the time that I had arrived so I had to fix my self something. It was late, nearly eleven at night and I was no where near tired. There was a rustling behind me and I spun around quickly. My eyes locked with sea-foam green. The boy, Etsuko's son, stood in the center of the doorway in a pair of black cut of pants from Hot Topic that hung low on his waist line and nothing else. His eyeliner was slightly smudged, but other then that everything look to be the same as earlier. A light blush coated my cheeks and I averted my eyes to the floor. He walked towards me the reached up, pulling something from the cabinet I had been looking threw. He tosses it at me.

"Here." He grunted. Then pulled one out from him self. Instant Ramen. I stared at the cup then at the boy.

"Um…" I blushed softly again. The boy looked at me then shook his head.

"Give it here." He said, pulling the cup from my hands. He opened it up and poured in some hot water and closed it.

"Leave it alone for thirty minutes." He instructed. I nodded in reply. The boy finally stopped to take in my appearance. I was in a black Panic! At The Disco tank top and a dark red and black plaid skirt. I wasn't wearing any shoes or socks so my black toe-nails gleamed darkly. I blushed deeper as his eyes raked over me.

"W-what are you staring at?" I asked shyly. The boy smirked slightly, just barely curving his lips.

"Your strange." He stated. Ok that's it! I may be shy but I'm not strange!

"Your one to talk boy!" I snapped back. He glared, sea-foam eyes line in black. I glared back though. This was my stubborn side. He smirked again, and I blinked confused.

"What?" I asked

"Your defiantly a strange girl." Was all he replied with, then he grabbed his Ramen and was gone. I sighed heavily a plopped down in one of the seats at the table. Man that guy was weird, but he dressed like me and even listens to the same stile of music that I do. Maybe I can make friends with him. He seemed like an okay guy…if you can get past the 'I'll murder you' look that is. I had school tomorrow. Etsuko said that her son would be escorting me there and watching over me on my first week there. I guess it could have been worse. I mean the boy didn't talk much, but he still seemed…interesting.

I finished my Ramen then headed back up the stares to my new room. It was late and I needed to get up earlier then normal. I opened the door to my room, Etsuko had told me earlier that if I wanted I could paint it later on this month. I might take her up on that offer. I didn't much care for the colors White and pink. I never really have. Crawling in the small twin size bed and curled up, snuggling up against the wall and closed my eyes. Sleep claimed me as it's owe quickly and I fell into a dreamless dark abyss.


End file.
